With the rapid development of display technology, people are getting more inclined to browse or check information through display terminals, which therefore have become an indispensable part of our lives. Giving users a better viewing experience is always an unremitting pursuit in the field of display technology.
In addition to image quality of display terminals, proper viewing angles and positions can greatly optimize users' viewing experience. However, the current method for adjusting the screen of a display terminal is still limited to manual adjustments such that a user while watching has to manually adjust a screen according to the influence of lights and position, which not only wastes time, but also affects the user's viewing experience if the screen is not properly adjusted. Moreover, the disabled whose hands cannot move easily are unable to adjust a screen in the above-mentioned manner, thereby suffering from a bad viewing experience.